


Bathtime

by thewightknight



Series: Reconcilable Differences [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, g spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall welcomes Zaryn home from the Winter Palace with wine, a hot bath, and a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This one makes a bit more sense if you've read the first few parts of this series.

No more balls. Not ever, Zaryn promised herself as she sank below the surface of the water. The hot bath was doing her wonders, chasing away the memory of feet aching from ridiculous shoes and cheeks clenched with smiling. She stayed under for as long as she could, until stars started dancing behind her eyelids, then burst forth, spraying water up over the sides of the tub.

When she opened her eyes, Blackwall was there, sitting next to the tub, a wine goblet in his hand, which she was happy to relieve him of.

“Room for me in there?”

“Always.”

He was already shirtless, and she took a moment to appreciate the view, letting her eyes wander. She loved every bit of this man, the broad shoulders, the hair that covered his chest and tapered down to a line that disappeared into his trousers, and especially the way his muscles moved, just visible under the extra bit of flesh he carried around his middle, that he was so self-conscious of. He reminded her sometimes of the bears they came across in the Hinterlands, although she’d never tell him that. She caught his gaze as he started to remove his trousers, and suppressed a giggle as he blushed slightly. 

“So what did ya do b'sides organize my books while I was gone?” she asked as he slid into the tub, scooting forward, making room for him behind her, and when he settled she leaned back, let him taste the wine still on her lips. 

Oh, the sounds he made when they kissed, soft moans and grunts that went straight to her core. She reached up, tangling her free hand in his hair, drawing him in. He dipped his hands down below the surface of the water in response, tracing lazy patterns up and down the insides of her thighs. She’d missed him horribly while she was in Orlais. He’d had some reason why he didn’t travel with her to Halamshiral, one that seemed so important at the time, but she’d forgotten what it was and now only remembered how she’d missed him for the entirety of their time apart. 

He answered her in between kisses. “I did some more carving.” She hummed in response. “And I did some reading too.” There was something in the way he said that, something that started to worry her, but then he kissed her again, long and deep. 

It didn’t register at first that the splashing sound was wine sloshing out of her goblet and not water in the tub, but when it did she broke away with a curse, fumbling to put the goblet down on the nearest flat surface. Blackwall rescued it, taking a sip for himself before placing it on the floor next to the tub.

Now it was him that tasted of wine, the rich Orlesian red she’d come to love so much. She sucked at his lips, and it was her turn to moan as fingers found her nipple. He rolled it between his fingers, pulling and stretching, and she gasped as his other hand brushed at her core. It was almost too much, the heat of his touch and the warmth of the water, compounded by the wine, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her back as she began to writhe in his embrace.

He knew just how to move her, fingers working in restless rhythm, parting her folds, just barely penetrating her, then slipping out again. She thrust into his hand, whimpering in protest as he refused to be hurried. 

“Oh, Blackwall,” she half moaned, half pled, and he wrapped an arm around her, lifting her up, and now his hardness was between her legs instead of pressing into her back, and she took advantage, clenching her thighs around him and rolling her hips. He thrust up against her in response, and she felt his groan more than heard it, rumbling out from his chest and through her. 

After only a few strokes, she reached down, grasping him, guiding him into her. The angle was awkward and it took some fumbling, but when he was inside her, the first thrust of his member was electrifying, rubbing against her insides in a way she had never experienced. She cried out and Blackwall stiffened beneath her. 

“Zaryn?”

“Don’t you dare stop!” she begged, grinding herself down on him. Reassured, he drew back slightly, then thrust again. This time when she cried out he chuckled.

“So this works for you, then?” he asked, and she could only nod, gripping the sides of the tub as he thrust upwards again. She had a brief flash of thought, a worry. This was one of the positions she’d marked in her book, something she’d wanted to try but hadn’t yet gotten around to. He’d said he’d been doing some reading. Surely he hadn’t found... 

She lost her train of thought as Blackwall slammed into her again. Each stroke felt like a caress inside of her, a pressure building up, filling her in a way he had never done so before. Her cries grew wilder, and Blackwall responded, water beginning to slosh up over the rim of the tub as he continued to move beneath her, one arm holding her in place, the other hand sliding beneath the water again, to torment her center. 

“Oh, ancestors have mercy!” she whimpered as her pleasure crested. Blackwall continued his movements, drawing out her ecstasy, and she was helpless to resist, lost in the sensation. She felt herself flutter and clench around him, felt him straining to control himself, felt the moment when he could hold out no longer, his arm tightening around her, breath harsh and heavy in her ear as he shuddered with his release.

They lay back together afterwards, both gasping for air. Eventually, their breathing slowed, and she felt him soften, sliding out of her. Turning slightly, she leaned into his chest, idly tracing patterns in the hair there with her fingertips.

“So, love, when you said you’d been readin' ….” She trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

“I may have found a little surprise in one of your volumes of Swords and Shields,” Blackwall admitted, and she flushed in embarrassment, trying to push herself up and away. He was having none of it, though, pulling her back in. “I’ve already bought Varric a couple of drinks in apology, by the way, but I think you owe him a round or two as well.” 

“I do love ya, ya know.”

“Well, that’s obvious, with how hard you tried to preserve my masculine dignity,” he rumbled, and she buried her face in his chest, embarrassment unabated. “But now that I’ve stumbled across your little secret, maybe we could spend some time doing some reading together?”

She looked up, shocked, and he laughed at the expression on her face. He was still laughing when she grasped his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [Zaryn](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/130996764738/cute-little-carta-fixer-when-she-stops-smiling).
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
